


the barbie knife

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne holds a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the barbie knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



They don’t ask questions when the bodies start disappearing. There’s always an old man, you see, who’s to blame – and Daphne’s ever so glad that they exist, being convenient scapegoats for her more criminal impulses.

The first one had hit an orphan, and as far as Daphne was concerned that was the most major sin in the world, the consummate no-no. She’d ended up gutting him in a back alley and throwing him in pieces into the same lake where he’d been accused of trying to ruin the town’s regatta earlier in the week.

There were numerous other ones as time went on – all of them deserving of death in their own way, all of them on the receiving end of Death By Daphne in their own time. Liars and conmen. Evildoers and false ones.

Even people who didn’t wear rubber masks.

The rest of the gang never notices – or if they do, they’re likely glad that Daphne’s cleaning up the streets. She thinks Velma’s suspicious – that she’s smart enough to know what’s going on – but she doesn’t say a word.

Maybe she knows, though. Maybe she suspects. 

There’s a six-inch knife with a Barbie logo on it in the back of the drawer.

Daphne thinks she’ll teach her how to use it sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> A rather belated Trick or Treat Treat! Hope it's enjoyed!


End file.
